


La Cerimonia

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ceremony, M/M, Multi, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, blowjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Nick viene condotto alla chiesa dei Fogteeth per una cerimonia.Le cose prendono una piega particolare.





	La Cerimonia

Nick era stato eletto purosangue dai Fogteeth. Ora era tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato - poiché era già un poliziotto.  
Ma di certo non credeva che una cerimonia potesse portare a quelle piacevoli conseguenze. Aveva invitato Ward, unico umano nella grande chiesa illuminata da candele. Per quanto il suo collega mancasse di amore coniugale... forse vedere i giovani del Clan spogliarlo e iniziare a riverirlo fisicamente non era proprio di suo interesse. Nick considerava la scena alquanto sensuale: non era mai stato tanto toccato dai suoi simili, esclusi i propri genitori. Ricevere tali tocchi lo facevano sentire bene, quando sentiva i denti appuntiti che carezzavano la sua pelle lo scuoteva un tremito.  
Era lì, in piedi, bellissimo.  
Nudo e potente, un grande orco.  
Con le dita carezzava la testa del figlio del capo, Mikey, quel ragazzo che subito si era dimostrato rispettoso di lui, anche se non un purosangue.  
Perché l'onore era la cosa più importante.  
Nick gli carezzò dolcemente il capo, passò le dita sulla punta delle orecchie, per poi scivolare sullo zigomo, e poi sulla mandibola.  
Lo guardava come qualcosa di sacro, di meraviglioso. Nick non si era mai sentito così. E voleva godersi ogni momento.  
Gli altri, grossi, muscolosi orchi erano ai suoi fianchi, dietro alla sua schiena. Lo toccavano, lo leccavano con riverenza.  
Cosa avrebbe pensato Ward? Cosa stava pensando? Chiuse gli occhi, sospirando a bassa voce. La luce fioca delle candele illuminava a tratti le forme dei loro corpi, e solo il suono umido che riecheggiava nella stanza lasciava intendere cosa il ragazzino stesse venerando.  
Nick aveva la testa abbassata, come spesso la teneva quando camminava tra gli umani. Ora non sarebbe più successo. Ora non sarebbe più accaduto. Il capo ora era reclinato per guardare il viso di Mikey, per godere della sua presenza e del suo servizio. Ora era orgoglioso.  
Quando rialzò la testa per grugnire il suo piacere girò appena gli occhi per osservare Ward, seduto in un angolo. Perse quasi l'equilibrio nel vederlo masturbarsi silenziosamente, avvolto dalla penombra. Lo sguardo di Nick si addolcì e lentamente prese a muovere i fianchi, avanzando con gentilezza nella bocca del giovane orco per dare più spettacolo al suo partner.  
Mentre affondava tra le labbra dell'altro, avvolto dal calore e l'umido accogliente, sentì un sentimento di affetto crescere nel petto.  
Sentiva questo sentimento paterno nei confronti di quei giovani orchi che ancora dovevano imparare a vivere, questo sentimento che da gregario diventava sempre più paritario nei confronti di Ward. Non doveva più ubbidirgli. Si sarebbe fatto ascoltare, ancora e ancora. Avrebbe visto le sue ragioni, e gli avrebbe permesso ancora di prendere il comando. Perché adesso erano due purosangue.  
Nick cambiò leggermente angolazione, premendo l'asta quasi contro la guancia di Mikey. Sentì il canino inferiore appuntito premere contro la sua lunghezza, scivolargli vicino, premendo, affilato, contro le sue venature.  
Un rombo profondo gli uscì dalla gola, un apprezzamento non così scontato per quel simbolo di potere che lui non aveva più da tempo.  
Lo sciamano coperto dal cranio di Wendigo dirigeva la cerimonia in silenzio, vicino a Ward che continuava a darsi piacere. Alzò le mani al cielo, intonando una melodia antica, che fece tremare le budella di tutti i presenti.  
Sapevano tutti cosa doveva succedere.  
Lo sciamano avanzò a passi lenti in mezzo alla sala, camminando sulle tavole di legno che coprivano il profondo cratere in cui Nick era morto e risorto.  
Gli orchi più corpulenti si fecero da parte, prendendo a carezzargli solo i fianchi.  
Mentre il giovane continuava a pompare il sacerdote si avvicinò al corpo nudo del Prescelto, avvolgendolo nella sua figura spettrale.  
Tenne nella mano sinistra il teschio, che poggiò delicato contro la sua scapola. Nick tremò appena alla sensazione dell'osso premuto contro la pelle nuda, e grugnì a bassa voce nel sentire un dito infilarsi con decisione tra le sue natiche, per poi premere deciso contro l'ano.  
Era tiepido, avvolto da una pasta densa e oleosa.  
Chiuse gli occhi, ingoiando alla spiacevolezza dell'intrusione. Ma il lubrificante fece il suo dovere, e presto non sentì altro che qualcosa di grosso e affusolato in profondità dentro di lui.  
Quando Mikey sentì il cambiamento nel respiro di Nick aumentò il ritmo. Si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi, alzando gli occhi in tempo per vedere il suo salvatore succhiato sui capezzoli dagli amici di una vita, il membro teso alla base, gonfio di chissà quanto sperma.  
Tremò forte, Nick, quando il polpastrello dello sciamano stimolò la sua prostata con un semplice, fluido tocco.  
"Dona all'albero il tuo seme e fallo rifiorire. Donaci la tua luce."  
Sussurrò al suo orecchio il Wendigo.  
Nick strinse i glutei e trattenne il respiro.  
La sua prostate venne nuovamente premuta, e al tempo stesso il ragazzino lasciò andare il suo membro, succhiando il contorno di tutta la sua lunghezza da metà fino alla punta, che lasciò andare con un sospirato gemito. La sua punta si liberò nell'aria, e ondeggiò lentamente, prima di tendersi verso l'alto e aprirsi lentamente, il glande che si scopriva del tutto, il prepuzio che si ritirava quasi dolorosamente.  
Il labbro scivolò sul dente smussato, le palpebre si chiusero. In un respiro la sua uretra si riempì di liquido, e nel momento in cui l'aria lasciò i suoi polmoni riversò il seme bianco nell'aere sacro.  
Quando lo sperma toccò la corteccia ruvida tutte le candele sospese si illuminarono. Lo sciamano alzò la testa cornuta, alzando il volume del suo canto. Lentamente dei fiori bianchi iniziarono a spuntare dai rami secchi, fiorendo delicati tra le piccole luci spettrali, ma calde.  
Nick non aveva mai visto nulla di così meraviglioso, dopo Tikka e la sua magia.  
La sua essenza aveva questo potere? Era davvero il prescelto?  
Non capiva, ma dall'incontro con la giovane elfa e la bacchetta aveva capito che non tutto poteva essere spiegato con il freddo raziocinio. Che certe cose erano scritte, nei percorsi magici della Terra. C'erano strade misteriose, fatte di stregoneria e parole sconosciute.  
Che certe volte spaventavano, come il nome del Signore Oscuro.  
Eppure, in cuor suo, Nick sapeva che quella cerimonia era fatta di seme, sangue, e luce.


End file.
